


Princess of China

by soulgusttheguardian



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 03:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulgusttheguardian/pseuds/soulgusttheguardian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And everytime he disregarded Yami with nothing but harsh words the ancient Pharaoh wished he could make Seto understand that he was Seth; his cousin, and lover. {SHORT one-shot. [One-sided] Prideshipping.}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princess of China

The more Yami thought about it, the more the idea of Seto being the reincarnate of his cousin hurt him. 

Because every time the brunette looked at him with those cold eyes; full of hated and want for nothing but revenge it made his heart ache.

And every time he disregarded Yami with nothing but harsh words the ancient Pharaoh wished he could make Seto understand that he was Seth; his cousin, and lover.

Seto was impossible to speak to though when not duelling. That's all they did. And much as Yami loved the modern version of the old magic game he used to battle with, he hated the reputation of being Seto's rival. Seto was an excellent duelist just as Seth had been. Yami just was better at getting exactly what he needed to win. Or rather- he was better at believing his deck would come through for him. And it always did.

He sometimes felt as though Seto refused to believe the 'ancient Egypt crap' because somewhere in his heart-or his soul-he knew it was true, and he was afraid to admit it. 

Which he understood. 

Seto was afraid of neglecting Mokuba, or letting emotion blind him and becoming lax about his company and all he had worked for. Yami knew how he felt, but he also knew that there was no way to deny his attraction to the other man. 

"Kaiba."

The blue eyed man stared at his enemy emotionlessly even as he said his name. "What, Yugi?"

Yami also felt hurt whenever he failed to recognize that he was not the same person as Yugi. Even if they looked similar; couldn't Seto tell? 

"Are you going to speak or what?" Kaiba snapped.

Yami gave a small smile and shook his head. "Nothing."


End file.
